Too Much, Too Long, Too Many
by Jojenga
Summary: Once again, Dr. Eggman had launched an attack on Station Square…and once again, Sonic came to the rescue…but it’s the final straw for his…”little buddy”
1. The Decent Into Madness

**Too Much, Too Long, Too Many**

**By: Teh one who hath made his glorious return, Jojenga**

**(My 1st**** Non-Naruto FanFiction…that I've posted on )**

**Once again, Dr. Eggman had launched an attack on Station Square…and once again, Sonic came to the rescue…but it's the final straw for his…"little buddy"**

"**I'll get you Sonic!" Eggman shouted as he floated away on his space-ship-type-thing. Sonic landed back on Tails' X-Tornado and replied. "Keep on dreamin' Eggman! There's no way you can beat me!" Tails smiled and changed course for Station Square. He would be glad to get home…but not why you would think…**

"**Welcome back, Master Sonic…and welcome back to you to Master Tails." Mr. Tanaka greeted the both of them at the doorway. "Hiya Mr. Tanaka! You seen Chris around lately?" Sonic asked with his usual tone of voice. "He is just leaving school now Sonic…you may go to him if you wish." Sonic began heading down to the school after he finished talking. "Eh…I'm heading to my room." Tails said. And with that, he made his way upstairs, into his room.**

**He looked around, and noticed that no one was there. "Perfect…" he said as he let go of his held breath. He ran to the back of the room into his newest addition to the house…a soundproof room. As soon as he got there, he closed the door, and walked to the center of the room. He took in a deep breath, and screamed. His scream seemed to get louder with each passing millisecond, and it was so loud, that his own ears began to bleed! As soon as he could scream no more, he dropped down to the ground, panting. This was not unusual for Tails, as he has done this ever since last week, when Eggman launched his 1000****th attack on Sonic. Tails began to do this for one reason, and one reason alone. **

**He began to snap at every little thing, and he believed that doing this would stop it. To no avail, he sighed and stood up. "If this won't help, then what will?" He pondered to himself. He pondered for hours, until it finally dawned on him.**

"…**Eggman! He has always been attacking us! I'm getting annoyed of him! Hmm…" he smirked as he went back to the lab and grabbed his papers and began to write a letter to Eggman. **

"**72 hours…comply…Miles 'Tails' Prower…done!" Tails shouted as he stood from his chair triumphantly. He walked towards the X-Tornado, hopped in, and flew to Eggman's base.**

"**Dr. Eggman sir!" Bokkun said as he went to his creator. "What is it Bokkun? I'm busy…" Eggman replied harshly. "I have a letter from Tails!" Annoyed, Eggman snatched the letter out of Bokkun's hands and ushered him out of his office. "Hmm…a letter from Tails?"**

…

**Dear Eggman, **

**I have been rather stressed as of late, as you could probably guess. I have finally found the source of all this stress…you. All your attacks are getting somewhat…annoying…so, I have a deal.**

**Stop attacking, or we'll destroy your base. You have 72 hours to comply.**

**Sincerely,**

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

"…**how dare he send me this…MOCKERY! Decoe, Bocoe, send out an attack!" Bocoe and Decoe looked at him skeptically and responded. "No need sir. According to the scanner, Tails is still on the island."**

"…**WHAAT?!" echoed throughout the base as Tails walked to the wall of his base. "I didn't think he would agree…so it looks like I have to do what's right." He said aloud as he began his march inside the base. Then, all of a sudden, a thought hit him. "Wait…what if I…nononono…I must be insane…" Tails fought inside his mind. Then, he stopped moving. He stood there, arms dangling like that of a marionette. He then began laughing. Louder and louder with each passing second until the windows on Eggman's base shattered. He then ran for the opening. But not before picking up a weapon he found lying on the ground. **

**A rusty crowbar.**

**Tails ran through the halls with a demented glint in his eyes. Horde after horde of robots tried to take him down, but to no avail. One robot was hit so hard with the crowbar, that it looked like it was carved up by a sword instead of a blunt object. Another was reduced to nothing but spare pieces of scrap metal on the floor. **

"**What…what's going on?! Has he gone mad?" Eggman yelled to himself. He began to wonder exactly why Tails had sent that letter. However, when he turned back to the monitor, he gasped. "My whole army…destroyed in seconds…"**

**Tails, after finishing with the rest of the robots, began his ascent up the elevator to the control room. He still held the same demented glint in his eyes, which were now bloodshot. He now also held a demented grin, which was plastered on his face. The second he reached the top of the elevator, he opened the door to Eggman's control room.**

"**All of them…gone…hn?" Eggman heard the door open, and decided he would turn to question Tails, but as soon as he turned around, he wished he hadn't. He stared into those demented eyes…saw his evil grin…and his weapon. He wished he had seen the signs sooner, but it could not be avoided. This was the first invention that he had created…and regretted. **

**He had caused Tails to go criminally insane**


	2. The Murder, the Alabi, and the End?

Eggman looked on at the crazed fox who stood before him, who was edging closer with every second. "T-T-Tails! We ca-can w-w-wo-work this out!" Eggman stuttered out of pure fear. Finally, after what was only 30 minutes, yet felt like an eternity, Tails spoke. "It's finally time to get rid of you Eggman…you've been chasing me and Sonic for FOUR YEARS!!! HOW COULD I NOT BE INSANE?!" Tails shouted loudly. After that, Tails ran to Eggman.

Sonic had finally reached Chris' school, where Chris awaited him. "Hey Sonic!" He shouted. Sonic skidded to a halt and greeted Chris as well. "Hn?" Chris wondered. "Hey Sonic, where's Tails?" Sonic put his hand to his chin and wondered as well. "Hmm…if my memory is right, then he's back at the house."

Oh how wrong he was…

"DECOE! BOCOE! BOKKUN! ANYBODY!! HEEELP!!" Eggman shouted as he ran down the hallway, accompanied by a psychotic fox. Tails had given him the run of his life, but he decided to finish it and end his own torment. Tails used his tails to fly in front of and above Eggman, and dive-bombed straight for him, with the crowbar armed like a baseball bat. A loud "SMACK" was heard, and a "THUMP" as well. Tails landed on two feet, and turned around to see what damage he had caused.

Lets just say that, if he wasn't insane, he would've fainted.

Eggman's skull had caved inwards from the front. It had a 'bullet effect' and his brains were scattered all over the floor behind him. And to make matters even more sickening, Eggman's body was still twitching. Tails' eyes roamed the hall, looking over the carnage that he had wrought. Then, he looked to his gloved hands…his bloody gloved hands. "Oh my…I…I really HAVE gone crazy…wait…no." he went back to his marionette pose and began talking to himself. "It was the right thing to do…and besides," he began with a chuckle and a grin. "at long last…me and Sonic's troubles are over…" Suddenly, he heard helicopters outside. Looking out the window, he saw that it was none other than GUN! "Dammit! How am I supposed to get out of here?" He sat in wonder, until he remembered that the X-Tornado was behind the base. With that, he ran off towards the back window.

"Oh my…" Topaz gasped as she looked at the bloody mess formerly known as Eggman. She had dealt with robberies, burglaries, and even served at an army base once. But this was alien to her…

In fact, in Station Square history, there hadn't been a murder in the past 100 years!

As Topaz pondered on who could of done this, Rouge entered. "Heya Topaz." she said from behind her. Topaz freaked out, thinking that the killer was behind her, and shrieked as loud as her lungs would allow her to. Rouge, being a bat, was obviously surprised by this and fell to the ground with both hands covering her ears. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WOMAN!! SHUT UP!" she screamed along with Topaz. Almost instantly, she stopped yelling and gasped again. "Whoops…sorry Rouge…" she apologized along with a bow. Rouge simply got up, chuckled, and replied. "Heh…you bowed to me? Looks like dating Mr. Secret Asian Man has rubbed off on ya eh?" Rouge, not being able to handle her own joke, broke into hysterics. Topaz blushed out of embarrassment and sighed. "I just…thought you were the…killer…" At the word 'killer', Rouge instantly stopped laughing, shot straight up onto her feet, and made a surprised look that would rival that of Bokkun when Ella was chasing him with the X-Tornado.

And…speaking of the X-Tornado…

"Ok…just a few more hallways, and I'll be home free…" Tails said to himself as he dashed through the halls like a bullet. Crowbar still in hand, he jumped out the nearest window and safely floated down to the ground. However…he didn't expect someone to be waiting for him…

"Hey Tails! What's up?" There…standing in front of the X-Tornado…was Vector, Charmy, and Espio…who just happened to be detectives…and to make matters worse…

He still held the blood-soaked crowbar.

"Mr. President!" the president heard on his cell phone. "Yes Topaz? What is it?"

"Honestly sir, I don't know if this is good or bad news…"

"Why? What could be so confusing?"

"Ok sir…I'm not going to sugar coat it…Eggman's dead."

Hearing this, the president quickly spit out his coffee, and yelled back into the phone. "EGGMAN IS DEAD?!"

"Yes sir…and as for the confusing part…he was murdered."

Hearing this, the president went into a solemn attitude. "…murdered?"

"Yes…murdered…we're taking the body to autopsy to see if we can find out who did it."

"Hmm…very well…I will call you back later Topaz." And with that, he hung up. As he stood up to get out of his chair, he accidentally knocked over his special edition board game, 'Whodunnit?'. However, the cards fell rather…strangely.

"The sly fox…with a crowbar…in a secluded hallway?…hmm…"

5 hours later…

Tails had gotten home…he was smart enough to wash off his fur before he went home…all was right with the world…

Oh and Team Chaotix? They were found outside the base, covered in blood, and Vector was holding a crowbar. They were all held in jail for life.

* * *

Teh end..........

NOT!!! We've got tons of crazy s*** coming your guys' way!!

Also, i meant no offense by the asian joke...and if you took that offensively, then too bad...

1. Tanaka IS asian...and asians usually bow...so, yeah.


	3. The Surveliance Begins

2 weeks later…

Sonic and the gang sat on the couch, watching some workout video with Cream. Meanwhile, our "hero" Tails, was listening to music in his lab…while singing rather loudly. "Hey Sonic," Knuckles said from across the couch. "get Tails to come sit with us…he hasn't talked to us in a while" And with that, Sonic ran to Tails' lab.

"Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do…now that I have allowed you…TO BEAT ME!…Do ya think that we could play another game? Maybe I could, win this time…" Tails sang his heart out to his new favorite band. The funny thing was, it was in his soundproof room. So all the sound would just echo off the walls. Sonic reached the door, and pressed the button to open it. Tails, who was still oblivious to the fact of a visitor, kept singing. "It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you. Though I see you weeping…SO SWEET-LY! I think that you might have to take another taste. A little bit of…HELL THIS TIME!" Sonic, whose eyes were as wide as dinner plates, promptly closed the door and left.

"Sonic…you look surprised…whats up?" Knuckles said from across the couch. Sonic turned to Knuckles with a blank expression and said slowly. "Tails…just…rocked…my…freakin…mind…into…dust…"

Meanwhile…at the Jesus Ranch…*ahem* I mean the Prez's office

"Sir…I apologize, but I disagree. We NEED to tell the public about Eggman's death." Topaz shouted at the President. "Yes Topaz…I know…but, what will Sonic do when he finds out? Especially since it was some of his friends who did it." Topaz began to speak, but hesitated. Just then, Rouge answered the problem. "Eh…Sonic isn't really one who would break his friends outta jail…at least, for no reason. See, if he DOES break them out of there, then it wouldn't of been them. Sonic may not look like it, or act like it…but he's smarter than me…to a certain extent." At that moment, three things happened.

1. Mr. President agreed to tell the public.

2. He also gave Rouge and Topaz a promotion: protecting Prison Island

3. Topaz, startled by Rouge's sudden appearance yet again, slipped and fell, causing a cup of hot coffee to fall on her face.

And now…at the REAL Jesus Ranch

Eggman found himself standing among a sea of clouds. He saw nothing but light, and clouds. Then, he began walking until he reached a golden gate. "Oh my…its…Heaven…wait, I'm an EVIL genius! Why would I be here?"

Why indeed Eggman…why indeed…

Anyways, back at Sonic's house…

"We interrupt this retarded workout show for something much more important!" Came the blare of the reporter who appeared on screen, Scarlet Garcia. "We have shocking news for everyone. For some, it is good…for others…it's sad. Here we are at the scene of a crime that has taken place that has never happened before. 46 year old Ivo Robotnik, has been murdered. The murderers, Espio, Charmy, and Vector have been apprehended and taken to a maximum security prison for life. This is Scarlet Garcia, and you're watching Station Square Today."

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla all stared at the screen, which had gone back to its usual programming. They looked at each other, then shouted the same thing at the same time.

Tails had just exited the soundproof room to head to the kitchen for a root beer, then…he heard it.

"EGGMAN IS DEAD???!!!"

Tails' eyes flew wide open at that remark. He dropped the can of root beer he had picked up, and quickly thought of a plan. Seeing as how he had just dropped his can of soda, it would work perfectly. The good ol' playing dumb routine. "WHAT?!" Tails shouted from the kitchen.

He ran to the living room to see things he expected to. Everyone's face was horror-stricken…well, ALMOST everyone. "Uh…what's everyone so solemn about? At least that's a HUGE problem off our back right?" said Knuckles. Other than Tails, every head in the room shot towards him with a very mean glare. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT FOR? I'm just speaking my mind! Hell, I think that those Chaotix guys should be awarded for what they did! He was threatening to destroy the world!" Still, even with all that logic, Sonic was still fuming. "Knuckles, I can't believe you would even…THINK like that! Sure, he was evil, but at least he gave me something to do!" Then, it became a verbal war between the two.

"You would put the world at risk because of your own boredom?!"

"I always stop him before he does anything bad so why should it matter?"

"Because of HIM, Station Square was reduced to rubble because of Chaos!"

"And yet again, I stopped it from doing anything bad. And besides, we DID rebuild the city!"

"Well, what about the time the ARK was falling, and you had to get Shadow's help?"

"Everything came out OK, so it doesn't matter. And who said I REALLY needed that fake's help?"

At that, everyone gasped. From then on, the war continued. But, there were cameras in the house recording every word.

As the president watched, Rouge was in hysterics. "This…oh my…this is too damn funny…HAHAHAHA…Mr. Prez, PLEASE promise me you'll upload this to you tube when you get the tape…" Topaz, however, wasn't watching for the hilarity of it. She noticed something was amiss. "Pause the tape now!" she shouted. The president, not wanting to feel the wrath of a woman's anger, paused it. "Look right there…at the corner." The president followed the instructions, and was surprised. "You're not implying that…Tails did it…are you?" he asked, surprised as ever. "Not completely…but we'll DEFINITELY need to keep Tails under surveillance. Along with Knuckles…he seems to have the biggest motive."

* * *

And another one up!! you guys know the drill...review...and be patient in waiting for my next chappy...


	4. Finally, A Motive!

"Mr. President, " Rouge began. "I have a VERY good plan…"

At le Sonic's house.

Back at Sonic's house, it was very…solemn. Nobody dared to talk, for doing so would anger Sonic for some odd reason. Sonic, who is still upset over Eggman's death, was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the living room couch, thinking to himself. "Grr…I know it wasn't the Chaotix…but, who else could it have been?"

Lets hope Sonic puts that brain to good use…and with Tails…

"…" Was all that was being said in his room. He sat on his stool at his desk and furiously scribbled down formulas and plans. However, there was a slight tinge of annoyance in his eyes that was clearly visible. Finally, as if he had gone far enough, he got up from his desk, opened his window, and shouted to the tree. "You're not very good at your job, are you?" As if on cue, a black figure fell out of the tree, and jumped through the window. "I am only here to do a job. I never said how well I would do it." the figure stated. Tails sighed and face-palmed. "Of all the people they could of sent…they send the self-proclaimed 'Ultimate Life form'…" Shadow, who looked at Tails with that piercing gaze, had a ton of questions to ask.

"Usually, when I stare you in the eyes, you start sweating. Now, you're staring back with almost the same glare. What made you change so much?"

"…Even though he was an enemy, Eggman's death has taken a toll on us all…we all act, well, different."

"Exactly where were you when Eggman was murdered?"

"The usual place…I went for a fly in the X-Tornado." Tails was mentally smirking to himself. Outsmarting Shadow would be easier than he first thought.

"Small sediments of blood were found on that ship. It was Eggman's blood."

"…" Once again was the mood of the room. Tails sat there, wide-eyed. Shadow smirked and said. "Hm…I do believe that this means I am supposed to take you in now?" But…Shadow had no time to say, nor react to anything.

Why?…Because the last thing he remembers was a crowbar smacking him in the face.(1)

As Tails was dragging the body to the X-Tornado, he suddenly stopped and face-palmed yet again. "DAMMIT! They sent Shadow to monitor me, and if he doesn't come back, that'll make me look like I killed him!…well, what's done is done…hmm…" Suddenly, Tails had an idea. "Hmm…well, he definitely will not like this, but…I've got to." Tails was going to do deal with Shadow the mafia-style way…

Rope, cinder-blocks, and an ocean.

As Tails was dragging the cinderblock-tied shadow to the ocean, he tried to make as little noise as possible. But, he was having a rough time…seeing as how the blocks were 300 pounds each. "Come…ON. Dammit…I really need…to start working out…" Then, he heard someone say something to him.

"Yo…you need a little help there?" Behind Tails…was none other than Knuckles. Tails was a little wide-eyed at the fact that he was watching that whole time. Knuckles grew impatient and walked towards him. "You need serious help Tails…I mean, you're gonna need someone like me to lift him AND the blocks up!" Knuckles began laughing at his own joke as he carried Shadow's corpse to the ocean. Tails grew more wide-eyed with each passing second that was unfolding before him. "Uh…why are you…helping me bury him?" Knuckles turned back, smirked with a chuckle, and replied. "Well for one, there's no way you could lift that," At that point, Knuckles pointed to the ocean. "and secondly…you killed Eggman, didn't you?…that's reason enough to help!"

Tails couldn't believe his ears. Even as Knuckles approached him and patted him on the back, he still couldn't believe it. "Yeeah…Tails, we might wanna get back to your house before Sonic finds out that we're gone." And with that, Tails realized something.

Knuckles would be the perfect partner. (A/N: yes…that was a very pathetic attempt at a dramatic part.)

"Knuckles…I may have a proposition for you…" Tails said as they were walking back to the mansion known as the Thorndyke mansion. "It is true that I killed Eggman. I know that GUN will be hot on my ass in a matter of weeks…so I will probably need your help." Knuckles stared wide eyed at Tails, and said. "I'm not surprised that you killed him…but you're cussing now? Man…you're only eight, and you're killing people…and cussing…hehehe…of course I'll help." Tails sighed in relief. He then gave Knuckles the crowbar. "You're a good treasure hunter…hide this somewhere that no one would find it." Knuckles said. "I'm on it." then in a flash, he was gone.

"Shadow, its been an hour…are you done?" Rouge said into her microphone hanging from her headset. It had been 1 full hour with no response. "Uh…Shadow, if you aren't dead, then please respond." she waited, each second feeling like hours, until she finally said. "Shit…"

As Tails quietly opened his bedroom door, he climbed through the window, and shut it with equal quietness.(2) He then opened the door, to be greeted by Knuckles. "Heya. I hid it…now, no one will be able to find it." Tails smirked to himself, then had something that would rival Eggman's grin. "Knuckles…is this how badly this world is run? If a criminal is killed by anyone else other than the authorities, that makes the one who killed that criminal a criminal as well? We creatures have just as much of a right to decide who lives or dies as they do…and I intend to have that happen." Knuckles then went wide-eyed at Tails' statement, and replied. "Y-You aren't implying what I think you are, are you?"

"Yes Knuckles…I think it's time to try my hand at this, world domination race."(3)

_________________________________________________________________________________

1:Uh...lets just say that he used the crowbar that he uses to fix up the x-tornado

2:I couldn't think of another word

3: think about it...the president...Eggman...Metarex...there's ALWAYS someone trying to take over the planet...so i like to consider it a race.


End file.
